Destiny Is Set
by Jive22
Summary: Voldermort surrenders. Bonnie and Clyde resurrects. Vegas is in the mix for a little bit. What do we learn? History loves to be repetitive. No matter what.


Where are the people that accused me?  
>The ones who beat me down and bruised me<br>They hide just out of sight, can't face me in the light  
>They'll return but I'll be stronger<p>

God I want to dream again, take me where I've never been  
>I wanna go there, this time I'm not scared<br>Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
>No one can touch me, nothing can stop me<p>

Unbreakable-Fireflight

Hermione scrambled to the floor as she saw the unexpected green curse pass her by mere inches. Taking a couple deep breaths, she jumped back into the fray firing curses left and right, taking down several death eaters. She had managed to hit Bellatrix with a stunner, which knocked her into the path of Dolohov's AK that was originally aimed at Fred. Hermione grinned madly. Served the bitch right. Her bone removing curse caught a random low ranking death eater in the leg. He yelped in surprise, but continued fighting while hopping around on one leg. Hermione couldn't quite tell where the rest of her curses landed, she was distracted by an AK that she couldn't quite avoid at the time. She managed to trap her self between a table and a wall. She did the only thing her logical mind could think of. She summoned the lowly ranking Death Eater who was, still, hopping around on one leg to take the curse for her.

All of a sudden a loud, commanding voice called out, "STOP!" Everyone, on both sides of the battle, stopped and looked at Voldemort in surprise, "I will have you know, that I am going to be the one to die here." He stated offhandedly. Once again, both sides found themselves in a state of agreement. They both agreed that they thought Voldemort was bat-shit insane. "BUT, I also have placed a curse on my death. Basically, for some of you simple minded dimwits, you kill me, terrible shit is going down! Need I say more?" Voldemort's red eyes searched the sea of faces seizing everyone up. The Death Eaters faces restored there maniacal grins as the realization dawned on there faces.

"Any curse will be better then the curse of living in a world which includes you, _TOM_!" Harry fiercely called, and stepped out of his hidden spot among the crowd. Hermione couldn't help but grin. Her Harry always knew how to find the right words to say whenever he was in the middle of killing Mr. Riddle. Harry sent her one last longing smile and Hermione knew that he was going to end the war. Harry was going to end the war, she could tell by the look in his eyes. He would be the one to prevail. Then they would have the children, the marriage, jobs, basically the life they had always dreamed of together with no worries.

Hermione couldn't wait. She gave him a hope-filled grin back. Nothing would be stopping her Harry now. Voldemort smirked and sat down his wand. The onlookers raised a few eyebrows, and some gasped in surprise, but Voldemort just smirked. "Do your worst Potter." Harry sent a questioning glance at Hermione, he was asking her what to do, he was very well of the fact that this could be some sort of trap. Hermione made a notion that said, "Get this over with." Harry turned back around, though his appearance had been greatly roughed by the battle, it was obvious that Harry still had a lot of fight. He still had a lot to live for. So he summoned all his willpower and sent the strongest avadra anyone has ever seen right at Voldemort.

Hermione could've sworn that right before the curse hit him. Voldemort had smiled a truly genuine smile. She couldn't help but think how the smile truly did suit him. Instantly a cheer rose up from the order and Hermione cheered along with them. The death eaters just all dropped dead. Their mark connected them very much to their master.

In a moment's flash, the cheering had stopped. Everyone turned to Hermione. Hermione blushed with such gaze on her, but soon realized why everyone was looking at her. Her body was glowing bright blue, she was starting to feel her skin burn, a scream of agony escaped her lips from the pain coursing through her limbs. She barely noticed Harry run over to her sobbing hugging her, soothing her, trying to do anything to help her.

Then Hermione started to notice her hand was fading away. The pain ceased, Hermione looked up at Harry, he looked back at her, worry evident in his beautiful emerald eyes.

Then he saw the rest of her body fade away rather quickly.

The last thing Hermione heard was, "I'd rather deal with Voldemort then losing you, lo-"

And just like that.

It all ended.

It all was faded away.

Can't ya see that your fading, fading, fading

Away, away, away, away  
>I opened up my eyes and I finally realize<br>Today, today, it's too late  
>Your fading away<p>

From me…

Fading- Rihanna

XOOX OXX XOXO XOO XOO XOO XO XO XOOXOXOXOX

Centuries pass and still the same  
>War in our blood, some things never change<br>Fighting for land and personal gain  
>Better your life, justify our pain<br>The end is knocking, the end is knocking

We've all been lost for most of this life  
>(Lost for most of this life)<br>Everywhere we turn more hatred surrounds us  
>And I know that most of us just ain't right<br>(Most of us just ain't right)  
>Following the wrong steps, being led by pride<p>

How many lives will we take?  
>How many hearts destined to break?<br>Nowhere to run, can't escape  
>Full of ourselves, tied to our fate<br>The end is knocking, the end is knocking

Lost- Avenged Sevenfold

The girl had never felt so tired as she did the moment she opened her sore, heavy eyelids. She groaned and sat up, and eyeballed her surroundings. _Where am I?_ She looked up, only for her eyes to meet a thick canopy of trees. The trees all had a reddish-orange tint to them, as did all the leaves on the ground. _Weird. The battle was fought during the spring. Just where did Tom send me with that blast curse of his?_ She stood up and fought off a violent shiver, to no avail. She looked down and realized she was completely naked. Her eyes looked around her pale, skinny body for her wand. After a few minutes of searching she found her wand under a pile of leaves, and sighed with great relief. She quickly conjured up some plain black wizarding robes, and of course shoes and other items of importance to go with it.

With that being all done, she apparated to diagon alley.

Hermione, being the smart witch she was, noticed something wrong with the alley as soon as she arrived. There was no joke shop. The women were walking around in dresses. The men were all being gentlemanly. Oh, and the fact that Dumbledore was walking around set off more then a few alarms in Hermione's head. With a panicked breath she backed up into the wall to gather her bearings.

She went back into the past.

Tom Riddle was still alive.

But so was most everyone else.

She had no identity or holdings.

No name or blood.

No O.W.L.S or N.E.W.T.S.

In short, Hermione was going to have a panic attack.

All because her Harry doesn't exist.

"Yesterday love was such an easy game to play  
>now I need a place to hide away<br>Oh; I believe in yesterday

why'd she have to go?  
>I don't know, she wouldn't say<br>I said something wrong  
>Now I long for yesterday<p>

Yesterday love was such an easy game to play  
>Now I need a place to hide away<br>Oh, I believe in yesterday"

**A/N **Yesterday- The Beatles **I had to add this xD**

Hermione woke up to the easy music flowing from the man's voice and guitar into her ears. She sighed contentedly. He was really good. She stirred a bit more, and eventually got up from her place of rest against the alley wall.

"So why is a pretty girl like you resting against this wall here?" Her eyes went to the course of the suave silky voice. It was the man with the guitar.

"What's a handsome young man like you playing the streets for money for?" She shot back at him irritated. He grinned, and eyed up the girl who looked to be about fifteen.

"So you think I'm handsome, eh?" Hermione blushed and scowled at the charismatic player.

"I have business to attend to. Please excuse me." She went to push him out of her way, but he blocked her path.

As he peered straight into her eyes, he muttered one word, "Liar." With a gasp she slammed up her occlumency shields as quick as she could. He sneered at her when he was thrown out of her mind. She grinned like a cat that got the canary.

"Now please, you must excuse me." The handsome boy of fifteen grudgingly moved to the side and stared in awe as the woman strode past him. Hermione strode off in the direction of Gringott's when a hesitant voice called after. She huffed in slight annoyance and turned around.

"Hermione. And yours?" She gazed at him imploringly from twenty feet away. His dark obsidian eyes pierced through her eyes again.

"I'm Tom. Tom Riddle."

Hermione had never had to try so hard to cover up her surprise. She was going to reply, but instead snapped her saw shut, and wheeled around on her heel. She strode into gringotts gracefully, purposefully, and looked as if she was full of pureblood dignity. Then she realized she couldn't withdraw any money. She didn't exist. So instead she went back outside and started doing the smart thing. Accio'ing people's money bags to her, when they weren't looking of course. Soon she had more then enough money to buy a small mansion. People carried entirely WAY to much unprotected money around these days.

Then an even BETTER idea hit her. If it were so easy to take money from wizards, it would be SO easy to take it from muggles. All she would have to do then was convert it to wizarding money, and none would be any the wiser. With a smirk she stood up, gathered her things and was about to leave when that same silky voice interrupted her.

"I know that look. It's the 'I am planning something I am going to get away with look' So tell me, what are you planning?" Young Voldemort demanded smoothly, with a hint of superiority in his tone. Hermione decided that the greatest dark lord of all time would be pretty decent at breaking the law, so she decided to tell him.

"I want to rob a muggle bank." He grinned at her, as if he knew something she didn't.

"I am afraid that would be most impossible."

"Why ever would it be?"

"Your wand. They have a trace on it, they'd know if you robbed the bank."

"Not if I had an untraceable wand." She smirked at his slightly surprised face. "That's the nice thing about untraceable wands. If you have to use magic to rob a muggle bank, they would check the traces on 17 and under. Once nothing show up… they are certain it is an adult. Leaving us out of the question, correct?"

"So if we were to rob a bank together, I wouldn't be able to use magic, only you'd?" Hermione smiled at Tom.

"Yes, that is correct. But who said we would rob a bank together?" Hermione questioned him with a tsk.

"I daresay you need me. For two reason. First, I have a silver tongue, I could find out whenever the banks will be receiving the most money. Second, if you don't let me help you, I could and would proclaim you guilt. Third, just for fun, I peddle the streets for money all summer long. Look at my clothes!" Tom gestured wildly to his dirt-stained torn clothes. "I need this as much as you do!"

"Alright! Alright!" Hermione threw up her hands in the air in annoyance. "You win. I guess we are going to become the magical version of Bonnie and Clyde."

Tom gave her a genuine smile.

"Yeah. I guess we are." They spent the next few days planning out the robbery.

Back in the back,  
>Of a cadillac,<br>Number one with a bullet, I'm a power pack.

Yes, I'm in a bang,  
>With a gang,<br>They've got to catch me if they want me to hang.

Cause I'm back on the track,  
>And I'm beatin' the flack,<br>Nobody's gonna get me on another rack

So look at me now,  
>I'm just makin' my play,<br>Don't try to push your luck, just get out of my way.

Chorus

'Cause I'm back, yes I'm back,  
>Well, I'm back, yes I'm back,<br>Well, I'm back, back,  
>Well I'm back in black,<br>Yes I'm back in black.

They walked up to the bank. About a block away, Hermione casted invisibility charms on them, and silenced their sneakers. They deftly snuck into the bank as someone else opened the door. Hermione surveyed the surroundings. There were eight extra guards on duty, due to the seven million American dollars that had just arrived two hours ago. Hermione nervously tugged on her black toboggan. So many things could go wrong. Eventually they got their chance when a wealthy client of the bank had the vault opened up so he could get his safe box. When the guards opened the vault door, they slipped in. As soon as the people left and closed the door, Hermione snapped a picture with the camera dangling at her neck. She placed it in front of the security camera lens. With a nod to Tom, she cancelled the invisibility charms.

Tom pulled a bag out from his pocket and opened it wide. Hermione unlocked all the mini vaults, safeboxes, and well, just about anything else with a lock. Tom went through and dumped everything in the bag. Eventually they came across ANOTHER big safe. This one actually had magical locks on it as well, but Hermione solved that problem quickly. The only problem was, the big steel safe had an additional alarm on it. Whenever anyway opened it, it went off. Hermione panicked briefly, but then hurriedly cast the spell to remove any magical traces of them being there, and threw all the money at Tom, who quickly stuffed in into his bag.

Then all Hermione had to do, was side along Tom out of there. They landed in the middle of a cheap muggle hotel room Tom and rented out for the summer. Then they started counting.

Hermione felt her eyes go wide when she realized they had well over ten million American dollars.

"Tom, what in the bloody hell are we going to do with all this cash?" The question wasn't well received for neither knew the answer.

"I say we go on a shopping spree to prepare!" Tom exclaimed after a few hours of non-stop wondering. Hermione couldn't help but admit, that the words shopping, and spree were very odd coming out of the future dark lord's mouth.

"Why would we need to go on a shopping spree…?" Hermione trailed off and facepalmed. Of course. They needed essentials. Like clothes for one. Between her constantly conjured up robes, and Tom's rags…they didn't have much.

"Well obviously essentials, then we could buy the essentials luxuries, then we could buy a manor, get married, go to Vegas, and buy a horse. And a yacht. A small island. And maybe our own country." Hermione rolled her eyes at Tom's ridiculousness. Dark Lord or not, all guys with money to blow want to go to Vegas.

"Tom, we are not going to Vegas." She said with a tone of finality. Tom smirked.

"But Hermione! How else will we get married?"

It's like I can't breathe  
>It's like I can't see anything<br>Nothing but you  
>I'm addicted to you<br>It's like I can't think  
>Without you interrupting me<br>In my thoughts, in my dreams  
>You've taken over me<br>It's like I'm not me  
>It's like I'm not me<p>

Seven hours later, a very annoyed Hermione was sitting with Tom on a plane that was landing in Vegas.

"Try not to act so smug. You're such an ass. How did you manage to convince me to come here?" Hermione growled at Tom who laughed at her.

"I convinced you to come because you love me and want to marry me. Simple." Tom laughed even harder when Hermione just huffed and glared at him and sunk down in her first class chair.

"Ah, quit wounding me!" Tom dramatically grabbed his shirt where is heart is. Hermione started to giggle at his antics. "No seriously, stop. My poor Armani suit is getting blood all over it." Tom scowled at Hermione who glared right back. After a few moments of awkward silence Tom decided to interrupt it. "Are we going to R.A.B while here?" Hermione shook her head no. They really didn't need the money. The banks of America would stay safe.

"Peanuts?"

"No"

"Ready?"

"Sure. While I'm at, I think I will take up skydiving without parachutes. It has to be easier then getting married to you." Hermione snapped at Tom. He just rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm forcing you to marry me." He pointed out joyfully.

"You are right of course. You aren't forcing me; you are blackmailing me." She said with a glare. Hermione punched Draco back in her third year, and she definitely wanted to punch the cheeky grin off Tom's face.

"Let's just get married, go to school, R.A.B, get a job, and have a lot of kids. Okay?" Tom stated, and then added on, "Or we could just practice the kids part a lot!" He said with a wink, which made Hermione roll her eyes yet again. It was amazing. She never would've thought Tom would be such a joker. But it seems he never had a friend to joke with. It was also amazing how similar Tom and Harry were at times.

"Let's just get married, wreak havoc on the school, graduate top of class from school, and get jobs. No kid parts until much later." Hermione said in her no-nonsense voice.

Tom quietly muttered, "Bloody extortionist." Then asked in a normal voice, "So which manor did you want to buy?"

"Tom, don't be stupid. I know you bought all of them already. I also know you were going to keep the ones I didn't wish to live in. Apparently you want me to give you a lot of babies to live in the houses in the future…." She scowled at Tom's shocked face.

Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul  
>That love never lasts<br>And we've got to find other ways to make it alone  
>Or keep a straight face<p>

And I've always lived like this  
>Keeping a comfortable distance<br>And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness  
>Because none of it was ever worth the risk<p>

But you are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<br>You are the only exception  
>You are the only exception<p>

Hermione walked down the aisle to this song. Tom picked out the song. It was very fitting for Tom. Soon the ceremony was over, and they walked out newlyweds, both with very expensive rings, both wearing pj's. Nice thing about Vegas. You get to wear pj's at your wedding.

"I never want to get married again. End of story." Tom stated annoyed with how long the ceremony took. Hermione laughed at him. "Seriously! We were the only two there! Next time we get married, I just want them to say, 'Kiss the damn bride because we just signed the bloody papers. Bye!' Why must no one go about things with a sense of rationality?" Hermione tuned out most of his ranting, but still kept laughing at him.

"Come one, let's g blow some more money." Hermione dragged him into the nearest casino.

"Can we do the slot machines?" Tom asked excitedly.

"That's for the people who aren't stinking rich."

"But I want to pull the lever! It looks quite fun." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Fine. Here's a quarter. Have your fun, but I am going to the blackjack tables." Tome just mocked her behind her back as she walked over.

Tom walked over to the nearest slot machine and stuck a quarter in, then pulled the lever.

He watched as it turned, turned, turned, and then "BLOODY HELL!" He got the ten million dollar jackpot.

With a quarter, a stolen quarter.

It was quite the perfect excuse for Hermione and Tom's sudden richness. Needless to say they left as soon as they got the check.

Hermione never got the chance to play her rich person's blackjack.

"Hey Tom?"

"Yes, love?"

"what do you say we take our O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s at the ministry? That way we won't have to go to school anymore. Then maybe we could get muggle degrees. Then do nothing for the rest of our lives?"

"Sounds brilliant love. As long as we nothing includes shagging." He said with a grin, Hermione responded by glaring at him, and smacking him upside the head. "Prat."

I've known you just a week or two  
>But baby I'm so into you I can hardly breathe<p>

And I'm in, so totally wrapped up  
>Emotionally attracted, so physically acting<br>So recklessly I need you, so desperately sure as the sky is blue  
>Baby I love you, I love you<p>

Hermione can honestly say that Voldemort's curse definitely wasn't a curse. She had NEVER been this happy with Harry. Voldemort let himself die, because he had enough heart to WANT a heart. He knew he needed a heart. He also knew that Hermione was the one to give him a heart.

Of course, this day wasn't a normal day, and Hermione wanted nothing more then murder Tom viciously.

He had gotten her pregnant for the eighth time.

She has been pregnant for so long, for so many times in a row. She can honestly say she doesn't remember what NOT being pregnant felt like. She can also honestly say she hates him for that.

Him and his stupid big ass family.

"TOM!" She yelled angrily listening to her voice bounce across the halls of the huge manor they lived in. The current minister of magic sat down the children's book he was reading to his Seven children.

He chuckled aloud and said to his kids, "Well kids, I daresay your mother is pregnant again." All the kids groaned except for Sirius, his oldest.

"Geez dad can't you and mom stop already. This just tells me that we seven aren't good enough for you two. Is your parenting needs not fulfilled by us seven?" Sirius scowled and glared at his dad, Tom just pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by his second oldest.

"Please Sirius, we all know that they keep having children because they are to dumb to use some bloody protection." Regulus corrected his older brother jokingly, not taking note of his furious scowl. Tom facepalmed.

"Regulus! Language! Sirius! Quit being so moody. Go play quidditch or something.. whatever it was you liked doing. I have a chess game to win." Tom beamed at Regulus, the son who looked exactly like him. Sirius scowled even deeper.

"But you promised to do potions with me today!" He exclaimed, Tom glanced at him.

"Yeah, but I really want to beat Regulus at chess. How he managed to get so good at the game is beyond me. He smiled fondly at Regulus. "Go ask your mother. Wait. I probably wouldn't do that in her current mood. Go do something. What was it you liked doing again? It was quidditch, right? No, wait that was Rabastan." Tom turned back to his chess game, and left Sirius standing there.

"I like to read and learn dad. Thanks for remembering." He said quietly then he went to the manors library. He took down a few books and started studying vigorously. The nine year old had only two years left before he went to Hogwarts. He had to study up. Remus barged into the library, dirt smudged all over his face. Sirius scowled at the interruption.

"Oh! I thought this door was the bathroom entrance. My bad. He went to leave, but the muddy dirty boy tripped over his shoes and landed in a pile of notes Sirius had stacked neatly. Sirius wanted nothing more then to rip off his seven year old brothers head. Those notes on animagus's only took him two months to complete.

"Wait a minute! Who are you?" Remus pointed a finger at his brother. Sirius scowled darkly.

"I am your oldest brother Sirius you stupid cretin. Get out of here." He growled at the boy darkly. He nearly laughed as he scurried away. He liked the feeling of instilling fear and control in people. He was often forgotten. But this way no one forgot him. His short black hair accentuated his perfect features. He was such a mixture of both his parents, he looked like neither.

He took all his restraint to keep from burning the house down when he heard Remus yell "Hey mom! Guess what! I have an older brother named Sirius!"

He hated his family. The whole lot of them. They always forgot him. They never liked him enough. They needed more kids then just him. They never remembered what he liked. They always forgot his birthday. Or they got it wrong. They never forgot Regulus's birthday. They never forgot Remus's. They never forgot Rabastan's. They hadn't celebrated his birthday properly since he was one. Since Regulus had been born and the one time they actually celebrated when he was seven, wasn't even actually his birthday.

It was October the sixth when he was born. On July the seventeenth he walked down stairs and said it was his seventh birthday. His parent's cancelled everything they were doing that day and took him alone to a muggle amusement park. Which while it made him feel loved that they'd stop everything they were doing just for him, it hurt him so badly when they actually thought it was his birthday.

It hurt him that they couldn't be bothered to remember his actual date of birth.

He'd show them. He'd show them all.

None would forget his birthday ever again.

From the day we arrive on the planet  
>And blinking, step into the sun<br>There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
>More to do than can ever be done<p>

Some say eat or be eaten  
>Some say live and let live<br>But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
>You should never take more than you give<p>

In the circle of life  
>It's the wheel of fortune<br>It's the leap of faith  
>It's the band of hope<br>Till we find our place  
>On the path unwinding<br>In the circle, the circle of life

Some of us fall by the wayside  
>And some of us soar to the stars<br>And some of us sail through our troubles  
>And some have to live with the scars<p>

There's far too much to take in here  
>More to find than can ever be found<br>But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
>Keeps great and small on the endless round<p>

Destiny can't be changed

History repeats, as planned

With another at the helm

The Circle of Life- Elton John

**And that's all folks! I hope you liked it. I thought it was very odd. But anyways. **

**Songs are:**

**Unbreakable- Fireflight**

**Fading- Rihanna**

**Lost- Avenged Sevenfold**

**Yesterday-Beatles**

**Back in Black- ACDC**

**Addicted- Kelly Clarkson**

**The Only Exception- Paramore**

**I love You- Martina McBride**

**The Circle of Life- Elton John**

**R&R!**


End file.
